The Daughters of the Dragon Fire
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Trix have returned to try and take Sparks and the Dragon fire from it's new King and Queen Bloom and Sky but she has already passed on her powers to Lerana and Marcail their daughters. Can they return to save their home in time and can they get along?


**I got this idea whilst sitting in my psych class. My voster (friend +sister in Norwegian) has fiery red hair like Bloom's and my hair is a golden blond with lighter highlights kinda like Sky's so I made us sisters :D Hope you like it! **

_Prologue_

"No! Sky!" Bloom shouted struggling with the reigns of her palfrey, Peg. Two little bundles were crying as their mother's strong magic levitated them behind her.

"Get Lerana and Marcail to safety!" he called blocking an ice strike from the clan of Ice witches. The Trix, daughters of the Three Ancestral Witches, had gathered clans of witches with their own powers, forming a truly formidable army.

Bloom pulled Peg's reins and the horse sped away. She had to get their daughters to safety. Sure she could handle the Trix no problem but she couldn't handle hundreds of the Trix for that her daughters would have to grow up strong and take the power of the Dragon Fire to its limits.

Her sister, Daphene, had shown her how to form the portal to send them to Earth. Roxy would watch over them from a distance for her while they grew and while she and Sky…who knows what…were they going to have the same thing happen to them that had happened to her parents or…or would she never see her baby girls again. She kissed the baby girls foreheads. The Dragon's kiss lingered on their foreheads a burning mark.

"Be strong my little Lerana," she said sending the blond baby through the portal to a family.

"Be sweet Marcail," she said, the portal flickered suddenly sending Marcail to a different family altogether. Bloom's heart sank they wouldn't even know they were their own sisters.

"Be together my dearest daughters. You will find your winx. I did and I know you will when the time is ready for you. When you are strong enough return and save us."

000

Dena and Doug were sitting in their living room when a strong scent of fire reached their nose. They looked at each other running outside. In the field there was a fire. The horses were screaming and running to the other side of the pasture.

Doug raced to call the fire department while Dena raced to try and save the horses. Suddenly a louder cry reached her ears a human cry. A baby's cry. Her eyes widened in fear. A baby in their field! In this fire!

She dropped the halter she was clutching and ran headlong into the fire.

"Dena!" Doug yelled as he saw his wife rush into the fire.

Dena covered her mouth looking everywhere for the baby finally spotting a strange bubble like fire surrounding the babe. She stepped forward in awe and reached forward. When her hands broke the bubble she heard a voice in her head.

"This is the heir to the throne of Sparks, Princess Lerana. Care for her until she can regain her throne."

The baby seemed to hear the voice as well and calmed at it. When it faded she was crying out again. And reaching toward the skies.

"Hush now, little princess. You are safe now," Dena said. As the baby ceased crying the fire died down.

"What in the world!" Doug gasped running up to his wife she turned and showed him the child in her arms.

"I found her out here. Her name is Lerana." He glanced down at the baby and smiled kindly.

"Welcome to your new home Lerana."

000

Meanwhile in a home nearby a similar event was taking place with Princess Marcail in her new home with Bob and Leanne Peterson.

The girls would grow in separate homes. With separate lives and separate families. But with one secret among them. Twin sisters and Princesses of Sparks. Daughters of fire and the hope of all magic.

000

Roxy stood outside with of the windows as each babe was found. She smiled and nodded. Bloom and Sky's children would be safe here. She and her court of earth fairies would make sure of it.

**Well there is the prologue. I hope you guys like it. :D**


End file.
